the_little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Grotto's Destruction/Going to Sedusa's
(Meanwhile, at the grotto entrance, Utonium, the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings led a curious, yet excited, Merida) Merida: Come on. Why can't you tell me why you brought me here? Starlight: If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Buttercup: Yeah, now come on. Merida: If you at least tell me, I'll still act surprised. Please? Utonium: No. A surprise is a surprise. Billy: Now, close your eyes. (She nodded and closed her eyes. She then playfully smirked as she opened one eye) Ace: No peekin', Merida. (The group then led her into the grotto. Inside, the group shouted) Group: Ta-dah! (She then opened her eyes and looked surprised at what she saw: the statue of Ralph and then got happy) Merida: Oh my gosh.... But where, when, how did you get it? Blossom: It fell into the ocean during the storm last night. Brick: And I found it this morning in the coral reef. Bubbles: And we figured why not let you have it? Boomer: It's the next best thing to the real thing like him. Buttercup: And thus, we moved it here. Butch: Yeah. (Merida then happily hugged the group) Merida: Aww, you guys are the best! (She let go as she swam over to the statue) Merida: It looks just like him. It even has his eyes. (She then started to pretend that the statue was Ralph) Merida: Why, Ralph, run away with you? I don't know. It's kinda last minute.... (She laughed and spun around, never feeling so happy in her entire life. But at that moment, she stopped and gasped as she saw a familiar angry mermaid queen and a concerned merman king) Merida: Mom, Dad?! (The group gasped and hid behind a treasure chest before poking their heads out. They then noticed Mushu behind Elinor, looking down in guilt) Elinor: (Swimming towards Merida) I consider myself a reasonable mermaid and I have kept my patience up until now, Merida. I set certain rules and I expected those rules to be obeyed! Fergus: Elinor...? Elinor: Stay out of this, Fergus! Merida: But, Mom, what...? Elinor: Now, I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a human from drowning? (Slowly realizing that's what this is about, Merida came clean in concern) Merida: Yes, but I had to! Elinor: Contact between the human world and the merworld is strictly forbidden! Merida, you know that! Everyone knows that! Fergus: But...! Merida: But if I didn't do anything, he would've died! Elinor: (Coldly) One less human to worry about! (Angered at Elinor's response, Merida snapped) Merida: How can you be so heartless and cold-blooded?! You don't even know him! Elinor: (Angrily) Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same; Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, incapable of having any feelings...! Merida: (Quickly in anger) Mom, I love him! And I'd give anything to be with him! (She gasped and covered her mouth, then hid behind the statue while still looking at her shocked mother) Elinor: (Shocked) No. (Fergus even was surprised) Fergus: Merida.... (Then Elinor got angry again) Elinor: (Angrily) Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human! You're a mermaid! Merida: I don't care! Elinor: So help me, Merida, I'm going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it! (Then, they noticed her trident starting to glow. Then, she fired her trident lasers everywhere, destroying all of Merida's valuables. Even Fergus was horrified at his wife's actions) Merida: Mom! (She tried stopping her by shouting, but it was to no avail) Merida: No! No! Please! Mom, stop! Mom, stop it! (Soon, the last thing left standing was the statue itself) Merida: Mom, don't! (But too late, Elinor used the trident to destroy it. She looked down at the remains of the statue. After all was calm, Merida, upset over this finally screamed at her mother in a fury) Merida: I HATE YOU!! (Then she started crying as she buried her head in her arms. Elinor's anger then melted away from Merida's hurtful three words and then looking around at the destroyed treasures and then at her trident, became horrified at what she did with her trident. She looked at Fergus in guilt and all Fergus did was glare at her angrily before leaving. Elinor then guiltily followed suit after looking at the still crying Merida. When the two were gone, everyone else went over to Merida) Mushu: (Guiltily) Merida, I didn't.... Merida: (Crying) Just go away. I need to be alone. (The group looked sadly at her, then headed off, though Bubbles stayed for one second, watching her cry as a tear streamed down her cheek. She then left when Utonium ushered her gently to come with them. As Merida continued to cry, two familiar eels came in through the hole on top of the cave, and stayed a yard behind her) Vanitas: Poor child. Braig: Poor, sweet child. (Merida then stopped crying and looked up in concern) Vanitas: She has a serious problem. Braig: If only there's anything we could do.... Vanitas: But I think there is, yes. Merida: Who...? Who are you? Vanitas: (Grinning evilly) Do not fear, little child. Braig: We know of someone who can help you. Vanitas: Someone who can make your dreams come true. Both: Just imagine.... Vanitas: You and the kind-hearted video game villain.... Both: Together forever. Merida: (Confused) I.... I don't understand. Braig: Our boss, Sedusa, has great powers which can help you. (Merida realized when he said Sedusa's name. She knew who Sedusa is, a bad sea witch, and got concerned) Merida: The.... The sea witch? I can't.... (Yelling) No! Get out of here! Leave me alone! (She buried her face in her arms once more. The two then began to leave with evil smirks) Vanitas: If you insist.... Braig: We were only trying to help after all. Vanitas: Unlike your angry mother who destroyed everything dear to you. (As they began to leave, Vanitas flicked the statue of Ralph's face at her. Merida noticed it and picked it up. She then paused to think, then after glaring angrily at what Elinor did before, looked back. If her mother won't help nor approve of her love for Ralph, then maybe Sedusa will) Merida: Wait! Both: (Looking at her) Yes? (A minute later, Utonium, Mushu, the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings were outside, feeling sorry for Merida) Arturo: (Sadly) Poor Merida. Snake: (Sniffling) And to think we worked ssssssso hard to get that ssssstatue for her. Bubbles: (Sadly) Yeah.... Buttercup: (Glaring at Mushu) And guess who's fault it is? Mushu: It was an accident! I didn't mean to tell! Buttercup: Yeah, whatever! Brick: And boy, did you hear how Merida screamed "I hate you" to Queen Elinor? Ace: Yeah, well, if the queen hadn't done what she did to her collection, then none of this.... (Suddenly, they heard Elinor speak up calmly) Elinor: Would've happened? (They turned in surprise and saw Elinor, looking guilty and no trident) Blossom: You're majesty? Utonium: What are you doing back here? Elinor: (Looking down sadly) Fergus berated me for doing what I did to Merida's treasures after we left. So, I thought it over and.... (Realizing that's why she returned, Snake finished) Snake: Decccccided to apologizzzzze? (Elinor nods sadly) Elinor: Can you...? Try and ask Merida to come out please? (Just then after the group nodded, they spotted a familiar mermaid passing by with two familiar eels. The group looked surprised as they swam after them) Elinor: Merida? (Hearing her, Merida turned and saw her. Then she glared, apparently still angry at Elinor, and resumed swimming. Elinor followed her) Elinor: Merida? What are you doing with these eels? Merida: (Bitterly) I'm on my way to see Sedusa, whether you like it or not! Elinor: (Shocked) What?! Merida, don't! She's a monster! You can't...! Merida: (Angrily) Why don't you destroy more of my treasures and forbid my love and surface visits even more?! You're good at it, because I never want to see nor talk to you again! Elinor: (Sadly) But....! But...! (It was too late as Merida continued swimming and following the eels. Elinor got concerned as she turned to the others) Elinor: Well, come on. Mushu: Let's go see what's up. (With that, they headed off, following the three) Coming up: Merida arrives at Sedusa's lair and Sedusa tricks Merida into sacrificing her voice to become human and try to get Ralph to kiss her in three days before she'll end up becoming owned by Sedusa. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies